


Grocery Shopping

by wematch



Series: Stolen Moments [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Grocery Shopping, Ice Cream, M/M, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wematch/pseuds/wematch
Summary: “The ice cream flavour you wanted is sold out,” Neil says, while he scans the other options in front of him.





	Grocery Shopping

It’s pouring rain when Neil parks the car at the store. Both Neil and Nicky put their hoods on to protect themselves and then they run to the entry of the store. It’s raining so much that by the time they step inside they’re drenched, and Neil wishes he could go back to the car and turn the heat on.

Nicky promptly gives him the task of holding the basket while he runs through the aisles looking for the things they need. When they enter the snack aisle, Nicky stops and turns back to wait for Neil to reach his side.

“How many did Matt say for us to buy?” Nicky asks, looking from Neil to the Pringles in front of him.

“He didn’t, he just said to bring enough snacks for everybody.”

“Well… I think we should have grabbed a shopping cart because we won’t be able to fit a lot in that basket,” Nicky says while looking up and down the shelves full of snacks. He starts grabbing chips, chocolates, and other things until the basket is full.

When Nicky starts stacking things under his arm, Neil starts walking away. “You can grab some more and go to the checkout. I just need to grab one more thing and I’ll meet you there.”

“Yes captain!” Nicky half shouts, smirking at Neil while grabbing two packages of M&M’s to take with him.

Neil rolls his eyes and walks to the frozen section of the store and stops when he reaches the ice cream section. When he scans the few options available he starts to frown. The cookie dough flavour is out of stock. After contemplating what to do for a few moments he drops his basket to the floor and reaches for his phone. He flips it open and presses the speed dial button to call Andrew. The phone rings two times before Andrew picks up.

Neil–already knowing that Andrew would not speak after picking up his phone–starts to explain why he called. “The ice cream flavour you wanted is sold out,” Neil says, while he scans the other options in front of him and continues, “but they have the cheesecake flavour. Is that one fine?”

“Cheesecake is fine,” Andrew replies.

Neil grins because he knows that cheesecake is also one of Andrew’s favorite flavours of ice cream but he just wanted to make sure that Andrew was okay with the change. “Okay we’ll be back in ten.”

“Okay,” Andrew says, and he ends the call. Neil closes his phone, puts it back in his pocket, and grabs the basket to go and meet Nicky at the checkout.

 


End file.
